ONE YEAR LATER
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: Sequel to All it takes is one night...please read
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WOW! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND AS PROMISED HERE'S THE SEQUEL. I'M GONNA DO SHORT LITTLE ONE-SHOTS TO MAKE IT EAISER, IF YA'LL HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT-JUST LET ME KNOW-THANKS:)**

**One year later**

Things had been going great in the McGarrett-Williams household-it already had been one year since Alicia was born and a few months after that Danny and Grace had taken the McGarrett name to their last names, Steve adopted Grace and one day she called him 'daddy.' That day had been a surprise because even Danny didn't know about it.

_Flashback_

_It was a Saturday morning and they had the day off. Alicia was 6 months old and already trying to sit up, she found her voice and loved to use it. Steve told Danny that she got that from him because she loved to babble even though you couldn't understand her-it was the expression on her face that always cracked them up. Of course she was already awake and waiting for someone to come pick her up so she started babbling again and this woke up Steve who was wrapped around Danny like a present. He carefully extracted himself so as to not to wake him up and went to her room where she was sitting up just waiting for him with a smile. He smiled as she raised her arms so he could pick her up, "Hey...there's my precious sweetie pie." He greeted her with a kiss to her cheek and she copyed him. He thought this was so cute then he heard a flash and new someone took a picture. Turning around he was surprised to see Gracie with the camera and not Danny, "Hey munckin...what'cha doing up so early."_

_"Couldn't go back to sleep after I had to go to the bathroom then I heard voices. I saw you two and thought it was so cute and funny..."_

_"Can I see the picture please?"_

_"Sure" she went over and showed him, "Wow...you're reallyd good at taking pictures...natural talent"_

_Her face lit up with a huge smile, "Really?"_

_"Yes sweetie...you're a natural..."_

_"Thank you Daddy!"_

_She launched herself at him and hugged him then it registered, "Daddy?"_

_Realizing that she made a slip she suddenly got worried and tears formed in her eyes and looked down. He got concerned, "Gracie...it's okay...I just didn't know you wanted to call me that..."_

_"I just thought it was right because you're more of a daddy to me than Stan...but if you don't want me to then I won't."_

_"No...really it's alright...I actually love the sound of it"_

_"Really?" She sniffed and he bent down to her level and hugged her tightly, "Yes...you're my baby girl maybe not biological but that really doesn't matter...so no more tears okay?"_

_"Okay daddy" she replied with a smile, "Can ask you a question?"_

_"Anything"_

_"Could I hold her?"_

_He smiled and handed Alicia to her and Gracie had a big grin on her face, "Come little one...lets go downstairs and start breakfast...think you'll okay to carry her downstairs?"_

_"Yeah...she's not that heavy"_

_They headed to the kitchen and he turned on the radio and put on a pot of coffee. While he was getting the things together to make some loco moco Gracie started singing and dancing around with Alicia, it was such a cute sight that he grabbed the camera and started taking picutes from different angles. He couldn't pass up the oppertunity then he turned it to the video and set it down to where it caught them all and he went over and started dancing along with them. Alicia thought this was very funny and started laughing and moving to the beat. He picked Gracie up along with Alicia and held them both as they danced together. _

_Danny woke to the sweetest sound of his daughter's laughter and he just smiled as he wondered what they were up to. After going to the bathroom he went downstairs and saw the most precious sight-Steve holding both of his daughters and dancing in front of the video camera. He went over and picked it up, "Hey guys..."_

_"Hey babe"_

_"Danno!" She wriggled out of his grasp and launched herself at him and he caught her. _

Now it had been a year since that day and Steve sometimes that life could be this good-he had two beautiful daughters and a husband to spend the rest of his life with-yeah life couldn't get much better than this. Chin and Malia were now expecting twin girls, she was 6 months, Chin couldn't believe it but he was excited. Kono met another officer at a bar and they hit it off, now they were dating and she was the happiest that she'd ever been. They all had arrived at their place to celebrate Alicia's B-Day and everything else but it was mainly about Alicia. Alicia was already walking-she took her first steps at 7 months, she's a very smart little girl. Her frist word was Danno and he just laughed.

**AN: Okay here's the first one...please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this is a piece that's been floating in my head for a while now...sorry i haven't update, been busy...ya know life gets in the way of our passions...**

**Chapter 2: Things happen for a reason**

Well life has been going great for the 5-0 family for the past 2 years-Chin and Malia had twin girls, Kono married Officer Smith who was working on becoming a Detective and she couldn't have been more prouder of him. Grace was now 13 and Alicia was 2 years old and just as smart as her fathers. Yeah life couldn't have been better, oh sure there were they had tough cases sometimes that hit close to home but they were all there for each other.

A few weeks ago they had a particularly strange case invovling a very nice old lady who was very helpful in catching the theives. When they had gotten her things back she was very thankful and invivted them in her house. It's was beautiful-the walls were a royal purple color and the furniture look like it was from the 1800s but surprisingly the couch was comfortable. She had made some tea which they took and they talked for a while about her life and their life. A few hours went by so they decided to take their leave because they didn't want her to tire out but she said she was fine. And just before they left she told Danny, "Your questions will be answered." then she closed the door. They got in the car, "Well that was strange" Danny pipped up as they drove back to their house. Gracie and Alicia were staying with Kono and Nick for the night because Danny wanted some alone time with Steve. They made slow sweet love all night long.

Now a month had gone by since then but nothing happened so Danny just thought that old lady just said that to freak him out and now Monday had come around again and Danny still hated with a passion to get up earlier than he had to but to keep up with his girls; he pushed past it and kept doing his morning routine with Steve. After their workouts Steve jumped in the shower first and before Danny could even get coffee started, he was already out, "Shower's free babe"

"Still don't know how you can shower so fast and manage to get clean. It just boggles the mind Steven but thanks...go ahead and get breakfast started, I'll be down in 10. Oh and get them up please"

"Geez when did ya get so bossy?" Steve replied with a smirk, Danny just rolled his eyes as he got in the shower. The hot spray felt wonderful aganist his skin as he stood under it. He finished, got dressed and headed downstairs where Steve was putting the plates on the table and Grace was feeding Alicia. He went over and lightly gave Steve a kiss then sat down, "Hey my girls"

"Hey danno"

"daddy!" They all smiled at Alicia, she was so cute and growing so fast and smart for a two year old.

"Man this taste sooo goooood Steven what did you?"

Steve raised his eyes from his plate, "Nothing babe...just the same"

"hmmm well whatever you did, keep doing it...oh god this is wonderful"

"Danno, if you don't stop with those noises I'm going to have to take Ally out of here. She doesn't need to be scarred for life."

Steve started laughing and she looked at him quizzically, "Oh I'm not laughing at you Gracie, just a memory of when your dad and I were getting to know each other."

"Oh...haha yeah those were fun times."

"Ok ok enough about me."

A few minutes later Chin's cousin, Katy, came over to babysit Alicia and take Gracie to school while Steve and Danny finished getting ready to leave for work. They said their goodbyes and headed off to HQ. Danny was hoping today would be light because they hadn't gotten the chance to catch up on paperwork and everyone was behind.

"You ok babe?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh you just look like something was on your mind."

Danny smiled at Steve because everytime he asked that; it reminded Danny that Steve was human and it just made him fall in love all over again, "Just thinking about the mountain of paperwork we all have sitting on our desks. I hope today is light with the cases. Don't feel like chasing after crazy people."

"You sure you're okay?"

"YES! I SAID I'M FINE!"

"Well don't bite my head off. I'm just concerned Danny, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Danny sighed, "I'm sorry, don't know what got in me. Come on...lets just go in and hopefully not catch any tough cases."

Steve nodded his head and they both got out. Chin and Kono were already there working on their paperwork, "Hey guys" Steve pipped up while Danny just went into his office and closed the door. Kono looked at him, "Did you have a fight?"

"No...not sure what's wrong with him...he was fine this morning."

"Well obviously something's wrong...oh man you better go see about him-he just ran to the bathroom."

Steve ran into the bathroom to find Danny over a toliet emptying his stomach. He got some papertowels and ran them over cold water then went over to Danny and rubbed the back of his neck with it while rubbing his back, "It's okay Danny, I'm here" He said softly, "You think you're done?"

"Yyeah...I think I'm getting the stomach flu that Gracie had last week. I need to rinse my mouth out, ugggh I hate that taste."

Steve helped Danny seeing how weak and unstable he was on his legs, "Don't drink it"

Danny just gave him a pointed look, "Gee thanks mom...whooooa you saved my life."

Steve chuckled at him, "I see you're feeling better"

"Not better...just really really tired...I just need to lay down on your couch for a bit"

"Come on"

They made their way over to Steve's office with concerned looks from Chin and Kono. Steve closed the door and shut the blinds as Danny slowly made his over to the couch and laid down. Steve got a blanket and laid it over him and within seconds Danny was asleep. He quietly grabbed his laptop and paperwork and quietly left.

"How is he boss?" Kono asked with concern

"He says he's coming down with Gracie's stomach bug. Right now he's really tired so I'm letting him sleep in my office."

"That's good, maybe you should take him home later."

"Chin...please...you know Danny won't go home. Besides I'll see how he's doing when he wakes up."

"Right right...well lets hope no major cases come through"

Steve just nodded as he dug into the pile as they all continued to quietly work. They'd been working for about a couple hours when Steve's phone startled them. He looked at the caller and it was the Governer, "Damn"

"McGarrett"

"Hello Commander, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Fine...listen there's this case that needs 5-0s help"

"Sure what is it?"

"There seems to be missing children-speicially girls. Ages from 10-15"

"How many?"

"About 20"

"And why weren't we informed earlier?"

"HPD thought they had a few leads but they turned out to be duds. Listen these children weren't random; they were targeted because they're parents are rich."

"Oh my God! Not again...this reminds me of that case we had when 5-0 was first starting out...well send me the information and we'll get right on it."

"Thanks and I've already the files to you."

"Bye"

After Steve hung up, he was sporting his anyerisum face and they knew this was not good, "Well we've got a case...20 little girls missing, between the ages of 10-15."

"Oh my...this is not good"

"No...okay lets look at the case file. I'm going to check on Danny." He told them as he got up and went into his office. He quietly bent down and rubbed Danny's shoulder. He sleeply opened his eyes, "Hey Danno...you feeling any better?"

"Yeah...much better...thank you"

"Welcome"

"Okay what is it? You have your anyurisum face on"

Steve laughed, even in the dark Danny could tell when something was wrong, "We just caught a case...missing girls between the ages of 10-15...about 20 of them."

"Damn that's horrible...why would someone do that?"

"Money...their parents are very rich so they were targeted."

"But why only girls?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well lets get to work."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay lets go see what Chin and Kono found out."

"So what did you find?"

"Well he's back...how you feeling brah?"

"I'm better Chin"

"Cool...now back to the case..." Chin told them about this man and woman team and they keep getting away. The cops couldn't catch them but their luck had run out because now Steve had them in his sights and they were not going to get away this time. The day progressed as they kept running down different leads and aliases and finally found them staying at the Marriott downtown so they headed there.

Steve flashed his badge to the person behind the counter, "Steve McGarrett-Williams, 5-0. Do you have a Mr. and Mrs. Smith staying here?"

"Yes Sir we do. They're in room 1512."

"We need a key...they're suspects in a current case we're working."

"No need to explain Sir, it's fine...here ya go"

They quietly made their way up to the room and he banged on the door, "5-0! OPEN THE DOOR!" He waited a second before nodding to Chin to open it with the card. They went in, guns drawn and ready but no one was there. They searched the room and found the kid's passports but couldn't find where they stashed them. They all heard the door click and open, "5-0! RAISE YOUR HANDS' Steve couldn't finish his sentence because they both took off, 'DAMN! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS DO THAT?"

The husband and wife split up and so did the 5-0 team. Now Danny and Steve were hot on the husband with Danny yelling, "FREEZE!" but it was useless and they soon found themselves in a firefight because Sam-the husband-decided to open fire. Thankfully they had ran out of the hotel when the shooting started and now were out in the street. Sam ducked behind a car and Steve and Danny did the same thing but just as Danny ducked he got clipped in the arm.

"DANNY!"

"I'M FINE...JUST GET THAT GUY!"

By now the standoff had gone long enough in Steve's mind and he wanted to find the children so he carefully snuck around the back of the cars while Danny kept firing both guns to keep Sam off guard. Danny heard a oomph and knew that Steve had tackled him.

"IT'S FINE DANNY! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!' He turned his attention back to Sam, 'WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?"

Sam just laughed and Steve punched him, "TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME!"

"OKAY OKAY...they're in a warehouse on Kalini Street."

"Book 'em Danno"

Danny just shook his head as he read Sam's his rights and by that time Chin and Kono came walking up with Lisa in tow. They got into the cars and headed towards the warehouse where they found them and took them to the hospital and they all started everyone's parents. Danny got checked out, "It's just a flesh wound Doc...I'm fine"

"Hi Steve, how've you been?"

"Great"

"And Alicia?"

"She's wonderful...she's two years old and very smart"

"Well her parents are very smart also...so Danny how've you been?"

"Well I don't know doc...got shot at and look at what happened, although Steve's actually not to blame for this. Why? Is something wrong? I'm dying aren't I?"

"So dramatic but nope you're not dying...you're just fine and from the looks of so is your baby."

The color in Danny's face drained and he went pale, "Dddid you just baby?"

"Yes...about a month and half"

"But Doc you know I'm not the one that was born this way, it was Steve, maybe it's mixed up."

"Tests don't lie Daniel and these are yours. Danny you're going to have a baby."

"Steve...say something...Steve? Oh god he passed out."

**AN: This had been floating in my mind for a while, I just wanted to write something funny and fluffy...so let your mind wonder...please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: well thanks for the reviews so far...ya'll inspired me to go ahead and write another today:)**

**Chapter 3: A baby?**

Last time:

_"Steve...say something...Steve? Oh god he passed out."_

The doctor went over to Steve and gently shook him, "Steve...wake up"

"Huh what?"

"You passed out babe." Danny said with a smirk

"Oh god...Danny your...your pregnant...why?"

"Really Steve...why? Hell if I know...all I know is that I'm a month and half along and oh my god!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU IN PAIN?"

"NO! I just remembered something...remember that strange case about that robbery with that nice old lady and she told me me that my questions would be answered...I think she did something to us."

"Danny now you're just being paranoid"

"No, no I'm not Steven, explain to me that after that case we couldn't keep our hands off each other and that night...well you know what happened...and now I'm pregnant."

"DANNY! You need to calm down...stress is not good for you or the baby."

"Okay"

"Okay now I'd like to take a look at the baby if you don't mind."

"Okay...what do you want me to do?"

"Just lay back and pull up your shirt."

Steve could tell Danny was very nervous because first he could feel the tension coming off in waves and second he saw Danny's hands shake as he lifted up his shirt so he got up and went around to Danny and took his hand, "It's alright Danno...I'm here, we'll get through this together like we've always done. I'll help you through this, I promise you."

Danny was about to say something but he heard something hard and fast, "What is that?"

"Our baby's heartbeat...look" Steve softly replied as he kissed him on the forehead. Danny looked over at the screen to see a little baby well it looked more like a little blob but it was shaping up to look like a baby.

"Wow, she's so small..."

"Or him"

"Right or him"

Oh god I can't believe this..." Evidently Danny was still in shock over the news and Steve just smiled, "Harm could we have a picture?"

"Sure Steve...everything looks good, baby's got a good healthy heartbeat."

"Is it supposed to be that fast?"

"Yes Danny that's normal...okay here's your picture and I want to see you back here in a month. I want to keep a close eye on you since you're new to this but I know that Steve will help you."

Danny stood up after he wiped off the gel and shook Harm's hand, "Thanks Harm"

"Yeah Mahole"

"Mahole...in the meantime boys please stay safe"

"Oh trust me Danny will be safe."

They left the hospital and headed back to HQ, "Hey boss we were gettin' worried about you?" Kono asked

"No worries...Danny got grazed and needed to be looked at. Listen Chin and Kono, they found something else when they checked Danny out."

"What?" Both sounding concerned.

Danny pipped up, "Well it's nothing to be worried about...but they did find a little something"

"Well if it's nothing to be worried about then what is it?"

"It's not a what, it's a who? I'm...I'm pregnant"

Needless to say that both Chin and Kono were shocked but they quickly got their bearings and Chin spoke first, "Danny, how did you excatly become pregnant? I mean I thought Steve was the one that could become pregnant?"

"Yeah me too until we got that case about a month and half ago...you remember that nice old lady"

"Oh yeah...so you think she switched you guys somehow?" Kono asked

"Yeah...we did drink that tea she gave us but it didn't taste funny, it tasted like tea and she said that all my questions will be answered...oh"

Steve was immediately at Danny's side, "You okay, are you having any pain?"

"No I just rememebered that she mumbled something else, she said that I'd understand you better."

"Oh well please do not scare me like that again. Please." Steve's voice was filled with concerned and fear. Danny turned to him and smiled, "Okay"

"So how far along are you?"

Danny turned back to Chin, "Month and half...we heard the heartbeat...you should've heard it...it was so fast and hard...oh Steve show them that picture Harm took."

"Yayay I'm gonna be an Auntie again. Hello little one this is your Auntie Kono." Kono bent down and rubbed Danny's stomach and started talking to it which was really funny. Danny just had this huge grin on his face and so did Steve as he took out that sonagram and showed Chin and Kono. "Aww kekei so little" Chin stated and Kono just squeeled with delight. Yeah that morning started off pleaseat then went from rough to shocking to wonderful. Now the question is how are they gonna tell Gracie. She knew that Steve was born differently but how was Danny going to explain to her that he was the one that was going to have a baby? He'd just have to tackle that when they got home. They spent the rest of the day catching up on old paperwork and by the time 5:00 rolled around Danny was exhausted so he went into Steve's office, "Hey babe, you ready to go?"

"Tired?"

"Exhausted and my back hurts"

Steve smiled, "Well get used to it and possible throwing up every morning"

Danny groaned, "Oh joy"

Steve chuckled as he shut down everything, put away things and grabbed the keys, "Hey guys, why don't you and Kono head out?"

"Thanks Steve"

"Yeah thanks boss"

They all left and headed in their different directions to their homes. Steve could feel the tension coming off Danny, "Danny it'll be fine."

"Fine...what part of fine is it supposed to be when I have to tell our daughter that I'm the one that's going to have a baby? Huh Steven tell me what the hell is fine about that?"

Steve said nothing the rest of way, '_damn and I thought my hormones were bad, oh god this is going to be a long 9 months.' _Steve thought as he pulled up and parked next to the truck.

**AN: okay thought this was a good stopping place, next chapter is danny telling grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WOW! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND YES IT'S GOING TO BE ONE WILD RIDE!**

**Chapter 4: Telling Gracie**

Last time:

_"Fine...what part of fine is it supposed to be when I have to tell our daughter that I'm the one that's going to have a baby? Huh Steven tell me what the hell is fine about that?"_

_Steve said nothing the rest of way, 'damn and I thought my hormones were bad, oh god this is going to be a long 9 months.' Steve thought as he pulled up and parked next to the truck._

They paid Katy a little more than they usually do and she thanked them kindly then left. Alicia was in the playpen and Gracie was in the middle of typing on her laptop, she looked up and saw that her parents were home and she quickly sat the laptop next to her and ran over to them, hugging them, "Hey Danno, dad...how was work?"

"Exhausting" Danny stated as he rubbed his lower back. Grace looked concerned, "You ok Danno?"

"Yeah monkey, my back aches from chasing a suspect which is so stupid, I mean when we say 5-0 or freeze why the hell do they think that's their que to run and we are the ones that have run after them. Next time I might not be so nice, I'll just shoot them." Danny ranted complete with arms. Gracie found this very amusing but understood, "Yeah I don't understand that either. So have you guys eaten yet?"

"No" they both replied at the same time.

"Pizza sound good?" She asked

"Yeah sounds great, I'm famished...you know what sounds amazing right now-ham and pinapple...order that"

"Well hell just froze over." Steve stated

"Laungage Steven"

"No I agree with dad...are you okay? You're not sick are you" Gracie asked with the phone in her hand

"I just wanted some! Is that crime now?"

"Okay okay...geez don't bite Gracie's head off."

"You're right, I'm sorry Gracie, forgive me it's been a really long day."

"No it's fine Danno, I understand..." she stated then went off to order it. Danny went over to the couch and sat down and let his head fall back on the cushion. Steve went over and kissed Ally on her head then sat down next to Danny. He placed his hand over his stomach and held it there protectively, "Danno...you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just exhausted and my lower back aches. Is this ever going to get any better?"

"It will...just takes some time for your body to get used to carrying around another person inside."

"We should tell her when she gets back from ordering pizza"

Just then Gracie comes back into the room, "Tell me what?"

That startled them both, "Oh god Gracie, don't sneek up on me like that."

Steve smirked, "Seems like you have the marks of making a great SEAL someday."

Danny turned his head with his mouth opened, "No, no, no, I'm not having my baby girl becoming some crazy ass SEAL."

Grace just shook her head as she sat down between them both to defuse the on coming rant. She took his hand, "Danno, what is it? Is it serious?" worry with fear was laced in her voice.

"Oh monkey...it's good news...umm we're going to have a baby."

"Really? That's great, oh my god, dad that's wonderful."

"Actually it's not me that's pregnant."

Now she sported a confused face, "What? But I...I thought you were the one that could pregnant? Wait a minute, I'm confused, who is pregnant excatly?"

"I am"

Needless to say that she shocked but still confused, "What? but how?"

"Remember that case we told you about that strange robbery case with that nice old lady...well she must've done something to that tea we drank and before we left she told me that I'd understand Steve better. At the time I didn't know what she ment by that until today when I found out."

"Oh...so how far along are you?"

"Month and half...here's the sonagram"

"Awww, it's so little...well thanks for explaining this to me Danno and congrates...WOW, I'm gonna be a big sister again...oh yay-food's here!" She yelled as she jumped up and handed the picture back to Danny, "Oh I need money to pay for it."

"How much?"

"$20"

Steve nodded as he fished out a bill and a three ones for tip and handed them to her. She came back with two boxes of Hawaiians and a bottle of Coke and set them down on the counter."Dinner's ready"

"Please go get some plates and cups" Steve stated

She nodded and ran to go get them; came back a few seconds later. She doled out the pizza slices and pour the coke and handed them their plates before getting her own. Danny immediately dug in, Steve just smiled and Gracie laughed her butt off seeing her Danno eat pinapple and ham on pizza.

Steve cautiously asked, "Soo Danno, how do you like it?"

"I still think it's wrong but I can't help it because I'm carrying _someone's child_ that craves all things pinapples but I'll deal with it."

They ate while they watched the 'Moonlight' DVD. It was on episode 4 where Beth had to save Mick's life in the desert, Danny loved that one well he loved all the episodes, there was just something about being bitten that turned him on. He shifted and crossed his leg so his daughter wouldn't see that he was getting hard but Steve saw this and smirked. Danny looked over because he could feel Steve's eyes on him and he mouthed, "What?"

Steve said nothing but just kept smirking and Danny thought, '_oh god that damn smirk gets me hot every time and why the hell is looking at me like that? if he looks at me like that any longer i'm sending gracie and ally to bed early.'_ Danny's thoughts went on and on like that and finally he got tired of it, "Steven why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing Danno, can't I just admire the man I love?"

"Yeah I guess but you're planning something, I can feel it"

"Soo paranoid"

"Whatever...I know you Steven and I know how your mind works."

"I'm flattered...you getting Grace?"

"Yeah...it was a long day at school and I barely got through half of my homework"

"Well why don't you give Ally her bath and put her to bed then you go to bed yourself. Save the homework for later."

"Okay dad"

She picked up Ally who was a complete mess, pizza sauce was all over her face, "Ally you're a messy eater aren't you?"

"Yes" Ally said with a smile

They went upstairs while Steve started cleaning up and Danny was the one that was just staring at him but Steve being the pot stirrer decided to egg Danny on, "See something you like D"

Danny licked his lips, "mmmm...looks fantastic from here babe. Why were you smirking at me earlier?"

"Because I saw you earlier"

"What does that mean?"

Steve set the plates down and walked back over to Danny. He leaned down so he was eye-level with him and huskly whispered, "You were turned on...didn't want Gracie to see just how much it turned you on, am I right?"

Danny's breathing hitched and for some reason he forgot how to breath, "Uhh yeah...sooo you gonna do anything about it?"

Suddenly they found themselves running upstairs and locking their door behind them. Before Steve could turn around all the way Danny was on him faster than a New York cab, "Whoa Danny, could you be any more of an animal?" Steve chuckled while Danny was kissing Steve's neck and face and Danny just growled, "Mine...all mine" It was at that moment that Steve pushed Danny backwards to the bed where he pushed Danny down and got on top of him while undoing his buttons, "Danny you have to be quiet"

"You too babe..."

"But you get louder than me"

"Right right...if you find that I'm getting too loud just kiss me till it stops"

"Fine by me"

The next thing Danny knew they were both naked-he still doesn't know how Steve does that so fast without breaking much contact-and Steve was on top of him kissing the pulse point on his neck and just as he thrust into Danny, he also bit him hard. Danny gasped and arched his hips so fast that Steve saw stars, if he knew that Danny had this kind of reaction he'd done it sooner. Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's waist hard trying to pull him down harder on him. Soon they were moving as one. Steve could feel Danny getting close so he rolled his hips and thrust harder upwards and kissed him to slience his screems of pleasure. To Steve that was hotter than anything else and he soon let go inside of Danny while still kissing him to slience his own screems of pure bliss.

They were both panting hard trying to regulate their breathing back to normal while Steve rolled off of Danny, pulled the covers over them while putting his arm around Danny's waist and conforming Danny to his body. Steve's hand rested protectively over Danny's stomach and rubbed it soothingly. They both smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

**AN: thought this be a good place to stop...keep reviewing please**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thanks to all of you who are following me on Danno's journey. He'll start to understand steve more.**

**Chapter 5: Month 4**

Last time: _Steve's hand rested protectively over Danny's stomach and rubbed it soothingly. They both smiled as they drifted off to sleep._

Now four months had passed; Danny was already showing a baby bump and he had to shop for new clothes because he couldn't fit into his regular clothes. Harm said that this was normal and so far everything looked great, the baby was developing normally and healthy. Although everytime they went Danny was scared out of his mind that something would be wrong with him or the baby and he really didn't want that. He already loved this baby so much that the thought of something happening scared him, he didn't know if he could live with himself if somehow he lost the baby. When they got home, Danny put the sonagram in the scrapbook that they were making and just sat on the couch looking at it. Steve came over and kissed him as he sat down next to him, "Hey babe...what's wrong?" Steve noticed that Danny was very tense and this concerned him.

"Huh...oh nothing's wrong persay...I'm just...I'm just scared that something's gonna happen to the baby and I'll loose it...I already love this little miracle that you gave me Steven and I don't want to do anything that might cause me to have a miscarrage. I don't know if I could live with that kind of guilt." Danny confessed as he laid his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve understood where he was coming from because he felt the same way. He wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him closer and put his hand over the baby bump, "Danny look at me...I understand how you feel. I've never told anyone this but I felt the same way when I was carrying Ally.' He looked over at her who was playing in her playpen and smiled back at Danny, 'I know I had my self doubts and you helped me to overcome them. Now it's my turn to help you through this...Danny listen to me, I love you and little one already. You are my life and I really don't know if I could live without you. You are like the air I breath, you are my air, you keep me going even in the face of tough times. You've helped me through so much pain and anger that I don't know how to repay you. I hope that I've helped you when you needed me but you don't need to pay me back; just being here with me in my arms is enough. I love you Danny Williams-McGarrett, always have and I always will-this I promise you."

After that Danny was crying, he wiped away the tears and kissed Steve soundly, "Thank you babe...you don't know what that means to me. Everytime you open up like that; you don't know how much it means to me."

"Well I try"

"And that's all I ask"

Steve's eyes went wide, "WOW!...I didn't know babies kicked this early."

"They don't but with your DNA, I am not surprised but lets call Harm to be sure."

Steve grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hey Steve...something wrong?"

"Well no, yes, Okay I'm not sure."

"What's wrong?"

"I had my hand on Danny's baby bump and we both felt the baby kick...is that normal? I thought the baby didn't start kicking until the 5 or 6 month."

Harm chuckled, "Steve it's fine...if the baby started kicking now that's a great thing...then again when we looked, the baby did look like it had long legs like you."

"Oh haha...very funny doc...so everything's cool?"

"Yeah everything's fine...test results say so...although I'm wondering why the baby's weight seems to be a bit higer than usual"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No...sometimes it goes up and down...Ally was the same way...we'll keep an eye on it and if it keeps going up then that just means that he's going to be big."

"Well okay doc, if you say so"

"Okay and sense everything seems to be developing fine; I want to see him again at 6 months.

"Doc are you sure?"

"Yeah...no use in having you guys come here when everything's fine...listen if he experiences any kind of pain or anything not normal then come in and we'll check on him, alright?"

"Okay doc that sounds good...see ya in a couple of months" Steve hung up and put the phone back on the charger.

"So what did Harm say?" Danny asked while rubbing his bump.

"He said that this was normal and didn't want to see us again till you're 6 months."

"Really...well that's good...damn...just when I was wishing for a nice slow day, Chin has to call.' 'Hey Chin...yeah yeah we'll be there."

"Case?"

"Yeah...up on the North Shore, DB was found by some tourists."

"Okay well lets head up there..."

They headed up there where Max was telling Chin and Kono about the DB.

"Oh...hello...I was just telling your colleges here that she's been dead about 5 hours and it looks like a dump site. There are signs of a struggle seeing as how there are defense marks on her arms and legs. Possibly some DNA underneth her fingernails."

"That it?" Steve asked with arms crossed

"Yes for now until I can get back to the lab and see more."

"Okay...thanks Max"

As the day progressed so did the case; they found out that an ex-boyfriend had found her again and beat her to death. Danny found this very disterbing and ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Steve ran after him to make sure he was alright. He came up behind Danny and gently rubbed his back, "Danny it's okay, we'll catch this guy." Danny wiped his mouth and went over to the sink, rinsed his mouth out and gripped the edge of the sink, "NO! STEVEN! THIS IS NOT A GUY! THIS IS A MONSTER, A MAN WHO DOES THAT TO A WOMAN SHOULD BE PUT DOWN! I REALLY HOPE HE PUTS UP A FIGHT JUST SO EITHER YOU OR I CAN SHOOT THE BASTARD!"

Steve went up to him and wrapped him up in a hug, "Danny, we'll catch him and yes if he does decide to resiste arrest I will not hesistate to shoot him."

They found him and of course he took off running. Steve growled and Danny just screemed because he knew this would happen, why in the hell do the bad guys always run, he'll never understand, they kept chasing him and they didn't know that the perp had a gun on him till he turned around and started firing his weapon. Steve and Danny both ducked then Steve shot back up and shot him twice in the chest. He went over to make sure that the guy was dead, "All clear, he's dead." Steve looked around and noticed that Danny wasn't at his side, "DANNY! DANNY!" He yelled, his voice filled with worry and panic. He heard a small moan and he knew that it was Danny. He ran back to where they'd ducked earlier behind the crates and saw Danny still on his back but he was holding his stomach. "Danny! What's wrong?"

"Baby...something's wrong...it hurts...bad...can't loose the baby...ooooowwwwww...oh god it hurts so much!"

Steve had tears in his eyes as he hit the speed dial for Harm.

"Hey Steve"

"Harm you need to get down here now! Danny's not doing so good."

"What's wrong Steve?"

"We were chasing a perp, he fired at us and we had to dive behind some crates, guy's dead by the way, I shot him but then Danny's moaning and said it hurts really bad. Something's wrong doc! Where the hell are you!"

"I'm already on my way...just keep him as comfotable as possible alright Steven"

"Okay...and I give you permission to break the traffic laws, just hurry!"

He hung up and sat on the ground with his legs strechted out then pulled Danny into his lap and held his hand, "Danny it's going to be okay. Harm's on his way...please stay with me"

"I'll try...owwww...Steve! What's wrong?"

"I'm guessing you went into preterm labor, it's been 5 minutes."

"But it's too early!"

"I know but Harm will know what to do, just hang in there, please"

"Okay...ohhh godddd." Danny shouted as he gripped Steve's hand harder and he started to push. Steve knew what he was doing, "Daniel Williams-McGarrett! Stop that!"

"Nooo don't you start pushing that baby out, stop it Daniel"

"it hurts"

"I know Danno, I know but you can't have the baby right now...it's too early"

A few seconds later HPD along with Harm screeched to a hault and ran over to where they were. Harm bent down and checked Danny's vitals, "Steve, how's he doing?"

"I think he went into preterm labor. His contractions been 5 minutes apart and he started to push. I told him to not do that. Do you have any medicene to stop the labor?"

"Yeah I brought it with me just in case it was that." He held up the needle and injected it into Danny's arm who by now had passed out from the pain.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes but we need to get him to a hospital and make sure the baby's alright."

They put Danny onto a strecher and into the ambulance. Steve climbed in and Harm told him that he'd meet him there. A few minutes later they put him into a private room and had a fetal montior on him and Steve was sitting beside him holding his hand. Danny slowly came around, "Ssteve..."

"Hey Danno" He got up out of the chair and kissed his forehead, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah...is the baby okay?"

"Yes the baby's fine. You did go into labor, doc said it was the stress of the case and then running after him. Baby did not like that at all."

Danny smiled as he rubbed his belly and Steve covered Danny's hand and looked at him, "I was so sscared. I thought I was going to loose you both." Steve confessed in a small voice.

"Steve, don't ever think that...it'd take a lot to loose me"

"I don't want to ever loose you."

"I know babe, I know...hey Harm"

"Hey...how are you?"

"Better thank you doc"

"You're welcome...now I just have to say please don't stress to much or else this will happen again. I don't mean to scare you like that but it's the only way I can get it across to you that this is very important."

"I understand Harm, I'll take it eaiser now"

"Yes he will and he will not be doing any more field work until after the baby"

"Hey that's not fair"

"That is an order Detective"

"Okay fine...when can we go home?"

"Actually now"

"Fantastic...can't wait to get out here..." Danny went on and on mumbling and Steve and Harm both laughed. They knew this was just a mood swing.

"So when do you want us to come back?"

"Still at month 6 if nothing else happens" He gave a pointed look at Danny who just rolled his eyes grumbling about stupid paperwork.

"Okay thanks Harm"

"No problem."

They left and went home for a quiet evening at home with Steve still explaining to Danny that deskwork is more safer than fieldwork.

**AN: I'm already working on the next chapter, please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Again thank you for all the reviews, yeah danny's hormones and cravings are gonna be a bit higher than steve because well it's danny. i'm fast forwarding this in time a little bit.**

**Chapter 6: Month Six**

Well the next two months had gone by reletive quickly. Hormones, oh my god Steve thought he was bad but Danny just been downright plain bitchy, about every little thing Steve does or does not do and it's starting to wear on him. And the cravings were worse, Danny felt like he couldn't get full, he blamed Steve for that, said that little SEAL was doing this to him-making him eat all sorts of things he would never eat. And pinapples. And don't even get Steve started on the endless nights of not sleeping; apparently Danny's level of 'being in the mood' had increased drastically because Danny was constantly trying to jump Steve although he didn't mind but it was like Danny just could not get settled. One day after a hard day of being out in the field Steve got in the shower at HQ. It was a nice hot shower until he felt Danny's hands on his back, Steve turned around and saw pure lust in Danny's eyes that were now a dark hazy blue. Steve knew that he was in trouble because Danny's eyes only became like that recently. All of the sudden Danny dropped to his knees and started sucking on him, Steve moaned loudly and his head fell back aganist the wall. The things Danny did with his tounge Steve could've sworn it was illegal to do that, the way he was doing had Steve coming in no time. Steve helped Danny back up, "Satisfied?"

"Yes...you my friend taste like pinapples"

"Well now that you're satisfied, could I please finish my shower? Now that you've managed to jumped me at work, I wouldn't be surprised if you tried that again."

Now they were at their 6 month check up, Danny was bigger than usual and he told Steve that it was his fault that the baby has spidey legs, Steve laughed. Harm came in and put the gel on Danny's stomach. That sound of the heartbeat melted Danny's hormones instantly, "Well the baby's growing nicely and looks good too. Want to know the sex?"

"YES!" they both shouted with gushing smiles on their faces.

"Annnd you're having, a boy!"

"I knew it!" Danny shouted, Steve laughed and Harm looked confused, "Oh...wait a minute, what do we have here?"

Both tensed up and Danny grabbed Steve's hand, "Harm please tell me he's alright"

"No he's fine...let me get a better look...oh here go...Danny you're having a girl"

"What? But you just said I was a having a boy?"

"It's twins Danny...as in two babies at once."

The color drained from Danny's face and he looked up at Steve who was grinning from ear to ear, "Only your DNA would be different. Can't you McGarretts do anything normal by human standards. It explains why everything's been so out of wack."

"No Danno, we McGarretts don't do anything normal"

"Clearly...doc why didn't we see the other baby earlier?" Danny snited and pointed to the screen.

Harm was holding in his laughter, in all his time he's gotten to know Danny, he figures Danny's the funny one while Steve's the more reserved. He's grown to like Danny's visits because it seemed like Danny has something to bitch about all the time. "Sometimes that happens and sometimes both heartbeats were insync. That's why we only heard one but this does explain the weight. Oh both babies weights are normal. Well boys here's your picture. Congraultions"

"Yeah thanks doc for surprising us like that." Danny retourted but at the same time Danny was elated that he was also having a girl.

They head for the truck and Steve helped Danny in the got in himself. He started the car and turned on the air because lately Danny gets hotter faster. He then took Danny's hand and kissed the back of it, "Wow"

"Don't wow me Steven...but yes I am excited I was just in shock."

"Good to know...I can't believe we're having twins."

"Correction babe, I am having twins. Only you'd do this to me but thank you."

"You're very welcome" Steve responded as he leaned over and kissed Danno soundly in which he had this loopy grin on his face when Steve pulled back. They headed back to the house where the two 5-0 members plus their mates were watching Gracie and Ally.

"So what'd did the doc say?" Kono asked

Steve and Danny both broke out into huge grins, "We're having twins!" They both said at the same time. Everyone squeeled and ran up to them, hugging them. Of course Kono and Gracie were the most exicted; they had their hands on Danny's stomach to see if they could feel the babies kick and suddenly they both felt two little kicks, Danny laughed a little. He still couldn't get over the feeling of them whenever they kicked. They spent the evening taking pictures, eating dinner and talking about anything. And yes Danny didn't like being on desk duty but now he had two lives to protect and he really didn't want to mess this up.

**AN: I know this one is a little shorter than chapter 5 but i wanted you guys to have a little fluffy time and recover from the last chapter since it was kinda intense.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HAHA thanks for all the reviews! they really make my day!**

**Chapter 7: 8 1/2 months**

Another two months had passed and now Danny was 8 1/2 months and way bigger than he was before. Harm said that they were developing normally and healthy too. By now Danny was on bedrest because his BP had a tendancy to go up and that wouldn't be good for either of them so Danny spent his days at home relaxing and sleeping while the sitter took care of Grace and Ally. But today Danny felt energized and wanted to do something for Steve. Steve had put up with him for these past months, he hadn't ran out on him which was a plus in Danny's book because he could see that he'd been a total jerk sometimes and he felt like he needed to make it up to Steve for putting him through all kinds of shit even when he didn't deserve it. So he decides to plan a nice and quiet evening out, just the two of them, he reserved a reservation at one of Hawaii's fancy resturants for 8:00PM. He also tells the sitter she can hang out with Chin and Kono if she wants. She thanked him before she took the girls out for some shave ice and shopping.

He was getting dressed when a very sharp pain hits him headon sending him to his knees, he breathes slowly in and out trying to catch his breath but it's not working and he knows it's time, his twins have decided to make their appearance tonight-they were not going to wait any longer-"Couldn't have waited till we had dinner, you have your father's impatience" after he said that another sharp pain hit him, "Oww ok ok...geeez will you guys calm down..." He grabbed his cell off the nightstand and with shakey hands, hit the speed dial.

"Danny?"

"Sssteve...babies...ccoming...hurts so bad"

"Okay I'm on my way!...Danny!...Danny! Can you hear me?"

There was silence on the other end of Steve's cell; this freaked him out and he pushed down the gas peddle to go faster. He was already on his way home when Danny called, he knew Danny didn't sound good and he knew what was happening; he could feel it-he knew it was time, their twins wanted to come out tonight. His grip on the wheel got tighter, his anyerisum face was sharper and harder and he was having those sympathy pains in his lower back.

Thankfully when he pulled up he didn't see the sitter's car which was good, he didn't want his children around incase something went wrong and Danny didn't make it which he prayed that wouldn't happen. All these different thoughts ran through his mind as he raced through the house and up to their room where he saw Danny lying half way on the bed but about ready to fall off. He ran over and scooped him up fully onto the bed, ran his hand through Danny's hair, "Danny! Wake up! Come on sweetie please, wake up for me, I can't loose you."

Danny's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Steve's concerned blue ones that were filled with tears, "Steve...it's time...oh god here comes another one-owwww"

"How far apart?"

"About 3 minutes"

"Perfect"

"Is Harm on his way?"

"Yes"

"Are we going to the hospital?"

"No, he said you're too far along in labor to move you. He said to make you as comfortable as possible"

"Comfortable would be having these two kids out and me holding them."

"Yeah I know babe, I know"

"You know-ahhhh-this is all your fault-ahhh-your damn DNA-AHHH" He panted between contractions and Steve just held him.

"I know, I know...why do you have your dress shirt on?"

"Wanted to take you out tonight, booked a reservation at a fancy resturant and everything. Wanted it to be just the two of us."

"That's sweet"

"Yeah right be-ohhhh another one...grrrr" He ground his teeth on this on refusing to screem anymore. That's when Steve decided to take action, he got out from behind Danny who whimpered, "Where the hell are you going?"

"You need to start pushing. You can't wait any longer, those contractions are too close together, if you don't do something the babies could go in distress."

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Just listen to me"

"Ok"

"I'm right here...okay I need you to push now"

Danny nodded as he pushed then stopped when Steve told him to. It only took him to more to get the first baby out which was the boy. Steve cleaned him off and wrapped him up and set him aside between two pillows to act as a stablizer, "Michael Daniel McGarrett-Williams" Danny stated sleeply. Steve liked that name but he didn't like the way Danny sounded so he kind of patted his cheek hard, "Hey Daniel...hey stay with me buddy, we've a little girl that wants to show herself."

"Okay but I'm sooo tired"

"I know you are babe...but just a few more then we'll have our little girl"

Danny just nodded and waited for Steve to tell him to push.

"Okay on 1-2-3 push now"

Danny pushed as hard as he could but Steve could tell he was getting very tired. Just then Harm came in and Steve glared at him, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I'm sorry I was all the way on the other side of town when you called me Steven, calm down"

"CALM DOWN! DANNY'S NOT DOING SO HOT AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'VE ALREADY DELIEVERED OUR BABY BOY AND NOW I'M WORKING ON OUR LITTLE GIRL! SO DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"ssteve...please...get this kid out of me"

"Okay Commander, I'm so very sorry I had to put you through that, it won't happen again"

"Okay...What do you want me to do?"

"Get behind Danny and help him, I can tell he's running out steam."

"Yeah he is...he's very tired"

Steve wiped his hands off and got behind Danny, "Danny, honey, you have to push for Harm so he can get our little girl."

"But I'm so tired"

"I know but two more then you're done"

"Well okay"

"We're ready Harm"

Harm told Danny to push and Steve helped him-he held on to his hand while encouraging him. Danny let out a breath and leaned back onto Steve. By this point Danny was sweating, his hair was matted to his head going ever which way and Steve tried to help it but only made it worse. Harm told Danny to push one more time then they'd have their little girl. Danny did but with Steve's help, he just didn't have any energy left. He heard his little girl scream out compared to his boy who just whined instead of screaming.

"Wow! That girl has got some set of lungs on her. What are you going to name her?" Harm asked while he cleaned up Danny and checked on Michael.

Steve and Danny both smiled and Danny replied, "Vanessa Ann McGarrett-Williams"

It was obviously a surprise on Steve's part because his mouth dropped, "You put my mom's name as her middle name?"

"Well yes, you goof"

"Danny you didn't have to do that."

"Don't be silly, of course I did, I know that we talked about putting my mom's name as her middle name but I thought why not yours. I mean we already used my dad's middle name as his first name. To me it wouldn't be fair if one of our children didn't have one of our parent's names."

"That...that's sweet. Thank you so much"

Harm smiled as he handed Danny his twins and Steve wrapped his arms around them. He quietly left the room and came back with a camera and took a picture. It really was a moment that needed to be caught on camera-Danny holding the twins, looking down at them with a huge smile; Steve's arms wrapped around them protectively with a huge smile looking down on them while Danny leaned against him but Steve had this ready to attack look in his eyes if anyone tried to harm them. Harm knew that Steve would be very protective of his two little additions, he was already protective now with his two little girls but now that he had two new ones in the house he was going to be on alert like he was in the Navy again.

A few hours later Danny was set up in a hospital room because his twins needed to be in a incubator for a day to make sure they were okay and they needed to make sure Danny was alright then they could go home. Danny, Michael and Vanessa were fast asleep while Steve watched over his family. The gang said that they'd be up there later to give them time to rest and recover and Steve told them that'd be great.

Vanessa started whimpering and Steve immediately got up and went over to her. He gently picked her up and began to rock her back to sleep. She looked up at him with bright ocean blue eyes, head full of black wavy hair and a smile that was a combination of Steve and Danny's smiles. She was 7lbs and 18in long while her brother was 8.5lbs and 22in long. They both were a great mix of Steve and Danny. Michael had a headfull of blond hair and dark grey blue eyes.

"Hey little one, you need to go back to sleep so you won't wake your Danno. He had a hard time tonight, you are very stubborn."

Vanessa giggled as Steve kept rocking her back and forth in the rocking chair. He decided to try something different-he put Vanessa on his chest right over his heart so she could listen to his heartbeat and hopefully she'll fall asleep. He decided to sing a lullaby that his mother sang to him when he was a baby-it worked, she fell asleep and he smiled.

"So Navyman can sing?" Danny smiled as he laughed quietly.

"Hey babe, how you doing?"

"Better but sore very sore"

"Yeah that'll happen when you deliever two babies."

"Oh like you know anything...last time you had to have an emergancy C-section because Ally wasn't handling the contractions very well."

"Okay...shhhh...I'm sorry, just please don't wake V, I just got her to sleep."

"Sorry...just you try delievering two babies and lets see how you feel." Danny said with a wink and smile, Steve chuckled quietly. "Michael still asleep?"

"Yeah...I think V's going to be like you...loud set of lungs, little legs, feel asleep on my chest which you like to do and she giggled at me."

"Oh haha, I'm laughing my pants off, oh wait they're already off. My girl has good taste, she's knows a good place to sleep."

"Very funny Danno"

They sat there talking to each other the rest of the morning while Vanessa and Michael kept sleeping.

**AN: well hope you like this chapter. should i continue it or not?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: HAHA thanks for all the reviews! they really make my day!**

**Chapter 8: 10years later**

**Grace-23yrs, Ally-12yrs, Michael and Vanessa-10yrs**

Ten beautiful years had passed since Danny had the twins. Oh sure they definately had their fair share of ups and downs, disagreements, fights but in the end the love that they had for each other out weighed everything. And yes they had some tough cases, some more tough than others but they all held each other up to get through it. They've also had their fair share of Grace's boyfriends, Steve thought Danny was going to blow a gasket the first time Grace wanted to bring her boyfriend home to meet them. She didn't date too many boys because she was just like her father-she put her whole heart and soul out there and it was all or nothing, she loved hard-that's just the way she worked-in total she only had about 4 boyfriends but in the end they all were rats or was just wanting to get in her pants and she was not willing to do that so easily; she wanted to wait till later in life before she made that kind of committment-she had her dad and Danno to thank for that-they raised her with good moral values and a sense of right and wrong. She also trust her gut which is why today was different and the most important day.

They decided to grill some steaks, cook veggies, make some dessert and invite Chin and Kono and their families over, she wanted everyone she loved to be their for this annoucment but she was also kind of nervous-she didn't know how Danny would take but she wanted him to be proud of her. Everyone came over and the kids all ran out to surf-Kono had two little girls; Malia besides having the twins girls had another boy a couple of years later. Music was playing, everyone was talking and laughing and she thought this night just couldn't get any better but she needed some time alone before she did this so she walked down a few ways away to a tree and sat down. She must've been there a while because Steve was walking to her, "Hey Dad"

"Hey babygirl...what are you doing way out here all alone?"

"Thinking...I'm a bit nervous"

"About what?"

"I...uhh...I enlisted in the Navy SEALS." She waited for a response from Steve but there was nothing but silence still he cleared his throat. She couldn't even look at him so he bent down and pulled her face towards him.

"Honey...is this why you're nervous?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how Danno's going to take it; I mean he might blow a gasket and he'll hate me."

"Oh sweetie, he's not going to hate you; Danny could never hate you. Look at me, Gracie he may scared, hell I'm terrified but I'm also very proud. Have you gone through training yet?"

"Yeah I started it a few months ago; the Commander said that I was one of the best he had, better than some of his men actually."

"Well who wouldn't be better-you afterall are a Williams first and formost but you've also become a McGarrett. You've shown them what it means to be a Williams-McGarrett and for that I am a very proud father."

After that Grace had tears streaming down and he just pulled her into a hug while whispering words of comfort. A few passed before she stopped and looked up at him, "I just want my Danno to be proud of me."

Steve smiled, "Gracie, sweetheart-he will always be proud of you because you're his light in his life."

"I thought you were?"

"I am but you come first. You always have and always will, I know I come second when it comes to you and I don't care about that. The first time I met you, I could tell how much he loved you and I knew then just how important you were to him. That's why I will always protect him on and off the field because I don't want to come to you and tell you that I've failed in protecting you Danno-that would break my heart and I just don't want to take that chance."

"Thank you dad, thanks for everything-for protecting my Danno, protecting me...just thank you"

"You are very welcome. Now why don't we head back before Danno sends a search and rescue for us?"

"Haha very funny but you're right."

They headed back to where the party was and Steve could see Danno looking around for them then spotting them and practically running up to them, "Hey guys, where have you been? I was about to send a search and rescue out."

Steve and Grace busted out laughing and a confused Danno just looked at them wondering what had gotten into them, "Are you two alright?"

"Oh no...it's just funny...dad and I knew you were going to say that."

"Uhh ok...whatever."

They all walked back to the lanai where she motioned to Steve to get everyone's attention. He whistled loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked their way. Of course Danny was wondering what was going on and Steve just squeezed his hand in reasurance and gave him one of his famous McGarrett smiles that made Danny's heart melt everytime.

"Thanks dad, okay I uhh I have an annoucment to make."

"What is it?" Someone shouted from the crowd

"I enlisted in the Navy to join the SEALS. I've been having training for a few months now and I've passed every test and I've been approved to become a SEAL." Grace let out a breath and everyone clapped and cheered and started congraulating Steve and Danny and of course Grace.

Grace could sense the top was going to blow off Danny later after everyone left. She just hoped and prayed that he accpeted her choice, she already had Steve's backing so she knew that he would back her up and try to get Danny to understand why she did this. The party went on for a few more hours till everyone started getting tired; that was around midnight and they started leaving but cleaning up their trash as they went so that Steve and Danny wouldn't have to clean up a mess.

After everyone left she sat down on the couch letting out a loud sigh preparing for the worst rant to come from Danny. She felt the cusion dip beside her but she didn't look up, afraid to see the fear in her Danno's eyes. Danny took her hand in his and held it before he started speaking, "Gracie, I know that you're expecting me to rant and rave but I'm not going to do that. We've been through hell for me to do that to you. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm terrified as hell but I respect your decision in your career. This is your life and if this what you want to do and as long as you're happy then I'm happy. Honey I love you, you are the most important person in my life besides Steven. You are my eldest daughter, you were the one that knocked some sense into me about my feelings for Steve and made me realize that I love him and I want to thank you for that. Grace Williams-McGarrett, you have made me the proudest father and man in the world."

Grace looked up and saw nothing but pride beaming in her father's eyes. She launched herself at him slamming him into a bone crushing hug, "I love you daddy, I love you so much that I thought you would give me the biggest rant of my life-bigger than when I brought my first boyfriend home...owww daddy, can't breath."

"Sorry, just don't want to let you go...man oh man my little monkey is growing up."

"Danno I will always be your monkey. And you're not loosing me, I'm just going away for a while."

"When do you leave?"

"For my first mission you mean?"

"Yes"

"Two days from now"

"WHAT! But that doesn't give us much time"

"Danno! Calm down!"

"Okay-right right, sorry...it's just-dammit it's not fair! Do you know when you'll be back?"

"A month if everything goes accordingly."

"Wow...well will I at least have some contact with you?"

Grace sighed, she knew this would be hard for Danny but never imagined it to be this hard, "I don't know...I might be able to send you a letter through my Commander."

"Kind of wish Steve was your Commander because then at least I know that you'd be protected."

"It's okay Danno...Steve knows him and he told me that he trained Steve himself and saw more potential in me than all of the other guys put together."

"What's his name?"

"Commander John Smith"

"Oh well okay if Steve knows him then that's fine."

At that time Steve came into the living room and they both looked up, "Can I come in?"

"Sure babe...are you okay?"

"Yeah just really tired"

Danny knew something was up; Steve looked green around the edges but now was not the time to dewell on that; his focus was on Grace and her leaving in two days. Grace saw Steve's look too and this concerned her, "Dad are you sure you're alright? You look a little green. Did you throw up?"

_'So much for keeping this quiet'_ Steve thought. He sighed, "Yeah Gracie I did...and ummm I...I uhhh I'm pregnant."

Danny was now rubbing his neck and his hands through his hair; this was too much for him. He got up quickly regretting it because he found himself starting to fall to the floor only he never reached it. He looked at who got him and it was Steve. Steve set him back on the couch and Grace gave him some water which he drank like a dying man.

"Damn"

Steve chuckled, "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry...it's just all this information is too much with Grace leaving in two days then you come in here and tell me you're pregnant again. It's just a lot to take in-in one night no less." Danny let out a very loud sigh.

"Where's Vanessa and Michael and Ally?"

"I put them to bed-found them sleeping in a pile in the hammock. It was so sweet so I took a picture."

"Thanks babe...so when did you find out?"

"I had Harm take a blood test a couple of days ago; he just got the results today and called me this afternoon."

Grace knew a rant was coming on so she quietly slipped out of the living room and headed to bed.

"You mean to tell me you've known all freaking afternoon and you didn't think to tell me! WHAT THE HELL STEVEN! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? STEVEN JACK MCGARRETT-WILLIAMS-GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Danny ran after him to the shore and continued, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN YOU FOUND OUT OR EVEN WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE PREGNANT AGAIN! HUH TELL ME! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME BUT I GUESS NOT!"

Danny didn't realize that Steve had shut down until he looked at him and saw tears streaming out of his eyes like a rainstorm. He instantly regretted yelling at him; he should've known Steve's hormones were all over the place. Danny went and stood in front of him but Steve would not look at him so Danny pulled his face down and forced him to look at him, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you, I guess everything just bubbled over and it landed on you. I'm so very sorry babe. Please say something."

"I think we need a separation."

**AN: sorry couldn't help but do a cliffy...please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: i know ya'll are mad at me for doing that but they're going through what every couple goes through but don't worry. they'll make it through**

**Chapter 9: Sometimes we hurt the people we love the most**

Last time: _"I think we need a separation."_

Danny couldn't believe what he had just heard so to clarify, "Did you say we need a separation?"

"Yes. I think we need some time apart to get our heads together."

Danny felt like the world got ripped out from under him, he felt his heart being shattered and didn't really know what to say to him. They just stood their looking at each other for a few minutes before Steve went inside and started packing leaving Danny alone on the beach. Danny ran till he got to their bedroom where he saw Steve packing his duffle bag, "Steve...please don't go, I...I am so sorry that I yelled. Just please don't go."

But Steve had made up his mind and once he makes his mind about something, there's nothing changing it, "I really think we need this. This is apparently too much for you and I think we both could use the time apart." He stated while still packing as he looked between the packing and glancing at Danno. Danny honestly didn't know what do say; he knew once Steve made up his mind about something there was no changing so it didn't really mattered what he'd say. So instead of having a fight, Danny went down to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

A few minutes later he looked up to see heading for the door; he ran over and pulled on his arm turning him around, "What do you want?" Steve asked looking into Danny's eyes. Danny saw the hurt and pain in Steve's eyes when he looked at him, "I just want to say I'm sorry again. I don't know how many times I have to say but I'll say it forever just please you don't have to this."

"Sorry isn't going to work this time Daniel. I really do think this is best. I'm not saying we're getting divorced because I'd never to that to you but I just think we need some time apart. I've already said goodbye to Gracie and the others."

"Where do they think you're going?"

"On a mission but Gracie knows the truth; she heard everything you yelled at me and she's royally pissed at us."

"Damn...well just answer my last question."

"Okay what is it?"

"How far along are you?"

"Two months...Harm said it wasn't unusal for me not to have symptoms right away. It was only a few days ago that I started having them."

Danny looked down at Steve's stomach and noticed a small bump starting to show. He slowly reached out and held it protectivly and in that moment he regretted everything he ever yelled at him. He wished he could take it all back and start that conversation over.

"Oh...just please be careful. I love you." Danny said that hoping it get Steve to stay but it didn't; Steve gave him a kiss on the cheek then left. Danny just stood there with the door opened and watched Steve drive down the street with tears trickling out of his eyes.

"You are an idiot." He heard Grace say from behind him on the stairs as she continued her rant, "I can not believe you'd just let him walk out the door like that. I am leaving in two freaking days and I have to worry about you two. Go after him; don't let him just leave alone, you know he's at a higher risk for things to wrong in this pregnacy because his in his forties now. If he stresses too much then he could end up loosing the baby and I don't you or him could handle that. Now get going-shooo, get out" She stated as a matter a factly as she shoved his keys and wallet in his chest while pushing him out the door then to add emphasis, "Do not come back unless Steve is with you."

"You're right Grace."

"I know I am. Now scoot."

She closed the door and he jogged off to the Camaro. After starting it, he got out his cell and pulled up the GPS to locate Steve. He had put a tracker on Steve's truck a few years ago after everything happened he wanted to always know that he could locate Steve. Surprisingly he found Steve located not to far from the house and red flags went up. His worry for the baby and for Steve skyrockted as he raced down the street; he had a whiteknuckle grip on the wheel as he sped towards HQ with the sirans blaring.

He screeched to a stop behind Steve's truck and got out his backup gun from the glove compartment. He slowly got out, gun at the ready and slowly approched the truck. He looked inside and to his relief saw Steve with his head on the wheel. Danny gently tapped on the window and Steve looked over with puffy, red-rimmed with a hint of pain in his eyes. Steve opened the door, "How did you know where I was?" he rasped out-his voice dry from crying.

"GPS...I thought you would've left the island by now."

"Get in before you get hit"

Danny nodded as he went around to the passenger side and both shutting the doors closed. Steve answered Danny's statement, "Thought about it but I just couldn't do it. The way you held your hand over the baby and the look on your face; I couldn't get it out of my head and I thought what the hell am I doing-I'm running again because that's the only thing I know how to do. Then I thought about how pissed Gracie was at both of us and it just killed me. I...I can't leave you."

"Yeah well Gracie ranted at me then shoved me out the door to come find you and told me not to come back unless you are with me."

They both chuckled at that then Steve looked over at Danny and realized he had his back up gun, "Danno, why do you have your back up?"

"I thought something happened. When I located you I thought you'd be further away from me but then when I saw you were stopped at HQ; I thought oh god something happened to you or to the baby. That's why I had my back up just in case something happened. Honestly I thought you'd been kidnapped again."

Steve didn't say anything, he just pulled Danny into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that at you. It's just that with Gracie leaving in two days I'm going to have to get used to 'it's classified or I can't discuss that' from Gracie. I got used to it with you but from her, I don't know if I can handle that. I guess the frustration level just got to be too much and it landed on you. I'm sorry."

Steve breathed in Danny's sent-it always had a calming effect on him, "It's okay. I understand where you're coming from-she's our first daughter and now she's grown up and going off to God knows where and we can't know about it. Truthfully it frustrates me also to not know. Lets just hope and pray that she comes back alive."

"Yeah me too...why don't you say we go home?"

"Sounds great. We can pick up the car tomorrow."

Danny nodded as he sat back and put his seatbelt on then reached for Steve's hand and held it the whole way back home. When they got there they noticed the lights were still on and knew that Grace was waiting for them. They went in where they saw her practing some defense moves; she stopped when she saw them enter holding hands and she knew everything was going to be alright.

"Sooo is everything okay now?" She wanted to make sure that it was okay.

They both smiled at each other, "Yes baby...we just needed to talk out our feelings. You know how hard it is for us and emotions."

"Oh don't I know it" She said as she went over and hugged both of them. The rubbed Steve's little baby bump, "Don't worry baby, you'll get used to this. Well if this fight is over with I'm going back to bed. Love you dad, love you Danno."

"Love you babygirl."

"Danno loves you."

Steve and Danny laughed at what she said to the baby as they went to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Danny wanted to curl up around Steve and he let him. Danny's arms were around Steve and his hand rested protectivly over his baby bump while gently rubbing circles on it. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**AN: Okay can come out of hiding now? :) please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 10: Time to go**

Well the time for Grace to leave had arrived and now they were at the hanger where she was going to leave. Nobody wanted to say goodbye but they knew they had to. Danny was first as he grabbed her into very tight embrace, "Remember that I will always love you. Please stay safe, obey your Commander's orders and come home alive."

Then Steve, "Grace, honey, I don't know what to say. I love you always and forever. Please stay safe, back your team up, catch the bad guys and come home alive. We'll be here waiting for you."

When they broke apart tears glistened everyone's eyes then she felt her younger sisters and brother rush up to her hugging her. She hugged them back and told them she'd be back.

"Grace! Come on! We have to go!" Her Commander shouted to her over the plane and she replied, "OK, COMING!"

"Well...I uhh I guess this is it. It's time for me to go. I'll write when I can. I love all you guys-more than you will ever know."

With one last hug and kiss from Steve and Danny; she ran to the plane and got on without looking back. They watched the plane take off and Steve looked at Danny who was still looking at the sky and he heard him say, "Danno loves you babygirl." He pulled him into a tight hug and Danny just melted into his arms wrapping his arms around Steve's broad shoulders and gripping his shirt. Steve could feel his shirt getting wet-he knew that this was killing him and he wanted so badly to take away the ache in his heart but he was feeling it too. Their oldest daughter just left, she was grown up and they felt like she didn't need them anymore but they knew better. They knew that she'd always need them.

They dropped off the kids at the sitters then went to work. Thankfully the caseload was light and this gave them a chance to catch up on some old paperwork. Danny decided to work in Steve's office because he felt like he couldn't be alone and besides they were the only ones there. Steve called Chin and Kono and told them to take the day off.

"Hey you okay?" Steve asked Danny with concern in his voice. Danny looked up from his paper that he was currently working on from the couch, "I don't know. I feel a sense of pride but also a sense of dread."

Steve stopped what he was doing and went over to Danny. Setting down beside him, he pulled him into a hug, "I know I feel the same way but we knew our little girl was bound to leave the nest sooner or later."

"Just wish it wasn't so soon. I am still sorry for yelling at you."

"Danno don't keep punishing yourself for that. Don't worry about it and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that either-shouldn't have ran out on you but-

"It's the only thing you know." Danny finished as he kissed him. It quickly became heated. Paperwork was forgotten and on the floor along with their clothes as they brought each other to pure bliss.

"WOW!" They both said at the same time then started laughing.

"I guess we really are one now." Steve stated as he wrapped himself around Danny.

"I agree." Danny replied as they both drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later they were both jolted awake by a loud crash causing them to jump up. Realizing that it was just thunder they looked at the time, "8:00pm! Is that really the time?" Danny voiced.

"Come on babe...I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are after that workout we had."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes but for food and I don't mean rabbit food either ."

Steve chuckled-he always loved the little names Danny came up for him, "Actually I wasn't planning on being good either my Jersey boy."

"Oh well good...come on"

They straightened up the office, turned off the lights, set the alarm and locked it up then left to go get dinner. "So when's your next appointment with Harm?"

"Actually it's going to be my first. He only drew blood, I wouldn't let him look at the baby because I wanted you to be there with me."

Danny was kind of surprised by this, "You wanted me to be there?"

"Yes Danno, I want you there everytime."

Danny smiled, "So when?"

"Next week."

Well the appointment finally arrived and now they were sitting in Harm's office, waiting for him to come in. Steve was on the table and Danny was holding his hand. Truth was that they were both nervous and they both could feel the tension coming off. They looked at each other and Danny gave Steve one of his famous smiles, "It's okay babe."

"I know but can't help but feel nervous. Hey doc."

"Hey Steve, Danny. How are we doing today?"

"Oh just a bit nervous."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Well it's perfectly normal Steven. Don't worry, I'm sure everything's fine. Lets take a look, shall we?"

Steve and Danny nodded as Harm lifted Steve's shirt and put the gel on his stomach and put the wond down. They heard this hard, fast heartbeat but then it heard another one. Harm smiled as he looked at the monitor, "Want to see?"

"YES!" They both said at the same time and he turned the screen around. Steve's eyes went wide and he gasped, "Is that...twins?"

"Yes Steve, congraulations you two! Another set of twins."

Danny coughed and Steve looked over with concerned eyes, "Are you alright, Danno?"

"Yeah...just in shock is all."

Harm chuckled, "Here's your twins first picture. Everything looks good. How's the back aches?"

"Bad...been having them more frequently lately."

"Ok...well I want to keep an eye on you since this is high risk pregnancy. I want to see you again next month."

"Alright but why is this high risk?" Steve asked with concern, "Is the babies alright?"

"Yes they're fine but the reason is that you're in your mid-forties now. You have a higher risk with complications during the pregnancy like preeclampsia, miscarriage or hard labor."

"What is preeclampsia?" Danny asked

"It's where the blood pressure gets too high at dangerous levels and this isn't good for the twins. Look I know you guys are 5-0 but seriously if you don't want to loose them then you do not need to stress or do anything that would cause this. If I have to, I'll put you on desk duty."

"Yes Sir, I understand." Steve said like he was addressing an Admiral, "I will try not to do anything to hurt or harm my children."

Harm nodded as he gave him the pre-natel vitamins, "See you next month. Oh and Danny, take care of him."

"Oh don't worry doc, he will not do anything stressful-trust me on that."

They drove back to HQ in slience, "Hey Chin, Kono"

"Hey guys! So what's the news?" They knew something had been up with Steve because he'd thrown up a couple of times at the office and he fell asleep at his desk which he never does.

"I'm pregnant with twins." Steve annoucned while putting his arm around Danny's waist and Danny did the same thing, "Yup, I'm gonna be a daddy yet again."

"WOW!"

"YAY! I'm gonna be an Auntie again!"

"So how far along are you?"

"Two months, oh here's the picture"

"Awww they're so little."

"And cute." Chin added while Kono went over and placed her hand over the little bump that was starting to show, "Aloha little ones. It's you're Aunt Kono and I'll teach you guys to surf and how to climb."

"Oh no you don't spiderwoman. You will not teach my kids anything about climbing up a streetpole." Danny stated with a wink n'smile.

"Seriously Danny I thought you were over that. And that was like years ago."

"Yeah well you'd been hanging around SuperSEAL here too much." They all laughed at this memory and continued with their paperwork.

That night they told Ally, Vanessa and Michael and of course they were all exicted and started jumping up and down.

"Okay kiddos...time for bed...brush your teeth and get into bed. We'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Ok!" They all yelled as they ran upstairs to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Steve and Danny headed up to their bedrooms, "Are you guys in bed?" Steve yelled.

"YES!" They all shouted.

They went to Ally's room first, "Hey munckin, you okay?" Steve asked with concern laced in his voice.

She replied but her voice was sad and small, "I miss my Gracie. When is she coming home daddy?"

"Oh baby...she said she'd be back in a month. Come here." Steve picked her up and rocked till she fell asleep then gently placed her back under the covers and kissed the top of her head.

"Danno loves you baby" He said sweet n'softly as he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

They quietly left her room closing it slightly but leaving it open a crack and headed down to the twins room where they were in their beds.

"Hey kiddos...you all tucked in good?" Danny asked this time.

"Yes daddy."

"Sweet dreams"

"You too." They both said as they both hugged and kissed Danny and Steve then Vanessa held onto Steve a little longer, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing...can I just touch the little bump?"

"Sure honey"

Steve took her hand and placed it over the little bump and she smiled then started talking to it, "Hey guys...it's your big sis, Vanessa. Can't wait till you two get here so I can hold you and play with you." Then she leaned over and kissed his baby bump. Steve and Danny thought this was so sweet.

"Awe you're so sweet." Steve said with tears in his eyes, "Now go to sleep."

"Okay...night Danno, night daddy."

"Sweet dreams you two." They turned off the light and closed it but left it open a crack.

They went to bed themselves after they locked up and set the alarm. Danny was facing Steve as he wrapped his arms around him and laid his head in the crook of Steve's neck.

"Love you"

"Love you Danno"

They both drifted to sleep with smiles on their faces thinking of the twins. Danny's hand went over Steve's bump protectivly and he gently rubbed it with the pad of his thumb.

**AN: please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 11: Coming home**

Three and half more months had passed without a word or a letter from Grace till one day she called. It was in the middle of a firefight when Danny's phone started going off.

"Steven! Cover me! It's Grace!"

"OK!" Steve shouted over the loud noises from the gun and he continued to shoot. Two more bad guys went down as Danny took the call, "Hello"

"Hey Danno."

"Baby! how are you doing?"

"Oh just fine and guess what-I'm coming home!"

"When!"

"Later today around 8:00PM."

"Oh ok"

"Are you in the middle of gunfight?"

"Yeah! Don't worry Steve's covering me. How did you know?"

"Well stop talking to me and get those bad guys! Tell dad that I love him and I love you too! I'll tell you later on how I knew."

"I will and Danno loves you, monkey!"

He hung up and proceeded to help Steve finish it which they did and finally arrested the last guy who held out the longest till Kono snuck up on him and smacked him on the head with her gun. They booked him and drove back to HQ where they did the paperwork and the case was finally closed.

Steve was now 5 1/2 months along and he was a bit bigger than normal because he was carrying twins. The only drawback was that his back ached more and his food cravings were hightened. And the babies started kicking, the first time he felt one of them kick was startling-he was running some figures on the touchtable when he felt a little kick, at first he thought it was a contraction but then it happened again and he knew his babies were just making their presence known. He placed his hand on his stomach, "Hey little ones." he said and they responded by kicking at the same time and he just laughed. Danny came back from the bathroom, "Hey babe, what are you laughing at?"

"Oh just said hi to the little ones and they kicked at the same time. Danno come here...feel it...doesn't that feel so amazing?"

Danny placed his hands on Steve's belly in which he recieved two little kicks, "Wow! Simply amazing."

"Yeah. We did that babe...we made those two little bundles of joy."

Danny just pulled him in for a sweet soft kiss.

He just finished signing the last of his paperwork when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back as he stood up. The pain was so bad that it sent him to his knees. He could feel something wet running down the inside of his thigh and he knew that was not a good sign; he didn't think he'd been stressing and thought he'd been doing good. It was just today that kind of got out of hand. He slowly crawled to the door to open it then start to head for Danny's office when another strong pain hit him and he knew that it was a contraction.

"DAN-AHHH!" Steve screamed out in pain as he curled up into a ball trying to get it to stop. Danny came running out of the office when he heard Steve scream along with Chin and Kono.

"STEVE! WHAT'S WRONG!" Danny shouted as he bent down and grabbed Steve's hand. Steve squeezed it like a lifeline and rasped out, "Babies are coming...contractions...hurts bad...too early, they'll die...call Harm."

"Oh god!" Kono shouted and Chin put an arm around her to comfort her. Danny quickly got out his cell and pushed #2 speed dial for Harm.

"Hello"

"HARM! GET OVER TO HQ NOW! STEVE'S GONE INTO LABOR BUT IT'S TOO EARLY! HE'S HURTING REALLY BAD!"

"Okay Danny...just calm down and I'll be there in 5 minutes with the medicene to stop the pre-term labor."

"JUST HURRY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU BREAK ALL THE TRAFFIC LAWS!" Danny hung up and put his attention back on Steve who was now looking pale. He checked his pulse and it was fast, way too fast for Danny's liking. Another one hit Steve with full force and he screamed bloody hell. Danny saw Steve getting ready to push, "NO! DON'T YOU GO PUSHING THOSE BABIES OUT! THAT'S AN ORDER COMMANDER!" Hoping Steve would obey that and thankfully he did.

Just like Harm said he would, he was there in 5 minutes running into HQ with his bag. "Oh thank god! Steve was going to start pushing and I told him not to."

"Okay." Harm said as he qucikly put the needle in Steve's arm to administer the drug. Within a few minutes the contractions stopped and Steve let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks doc" Steve said weakly.

"No problem, it's my job to keep you all healthy...now lets get you to the hospital and check everything." Harm said as he and Danny helped Steve stand up and slowly walk him to the car. Once they got there, Steve was put into a wheelchair even though his legs worked just fine but Danny glared at him and he was quiet the rest of the way to the examine room. Steve was set up on the table while Danny stood by his side and the nurse took his vitals then left. He laid down knowing that Harm wanted to do an ultrasound to make sure everything was fine.

Harm came back in with the chart in hand and gave Steve a look. Of course Danny smirked, "Alright doc, what was that look for?"

"Steven, what did I tell you about stress?"

"That it's not good."

"Right...it's not good-the nurse showed me your BP and it's higher than I'd like it to be. Now can you explain this?"

"We...we'd gotten into a gunfight but it was not my fault-the suspect fired on us first."

"I do not care who fired first Steven; you can not raise your blood pressure like this. As of now I am putting you on bedrest and I am ordering desk duty. Now if you have a problem with it then I suggest you get over it because I'm trying to keep the babies inside you."

Steve let out a sigh and realized that he was right, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...it's just instinct you know when someone fires on you, you fire back."

"I understand but listen like I said before this is a high risk pregnancy and I don't want you to loose them or your life."

Steve nodded as Harm put the gel on his stomach then put the wond down. They could hear the fast hard heartbeats and both smiled. Harm turned the screen around so that Danny and Steve could see their little ones. It's like they both knew the camera was on them because they turned their heads and waved. That's when Steve lost it and Danny held him.

"Oh Danny what have I done? Because of my stupid actions I almost loose my preicous babies."

"Shhh it's okay Steve...they're safe now...look they're still alive and kicking. It's okay just listen to what Harm told you. Bedrest and desk duty. Alright?"

"Okay...it's gonna probably make me go crazy but in order to keep these precious mircles safe I'll do it."

"That's good to hear my boy. You two are free to go and here's your lastest picture."

"Thanks Harm and guess what? Our daughter is coming home today!"

"That's great Danny! What time?"

"Oh around 8 tonight but we didn't want to overwhelm her so we're inviting everyone over Saturday for a cookout and a goodtime. You can come over if you'd like."

"I'd love to!"

They said their goodbyes and left hand in hand. 8:00PM had rolled around and both Steve and Danny were at the airport pacing around the car waiting for their little girl to finally arrive. Steve saw her first, "There she is Danno! There's our baby! Wow she's grown up."

Grace saw them, grabbed her bag and ran over, "Daddy! Danno! Where's my little sisters and brother?" she yelled as she threw her bag down and threw her arms around both of them.

"So glad your back sweetie. The twins are with Kono and Ally is with Chin and Malia-thought you could use some time alone."

"Thank god you're alive!" Danny stated as tears began to leak out of his eyes. Steve didn't care anymore-he was already crying but so was Grace.

"Wow! Daddy you're huge! And thanks by the way."

"Well that's what you get when you're gonna have twins."

"TWINS! YAYAY! So do you know what they are?"

"Yes, it's a boy and girl."

"Awww yayay."

"So how was your flight?"

"Long and tiring and I'm ready to hit the sack...lets go home."

They all piled into the truck with Danny driving because Steve was begining to get to big to get behind the wheel, "Then gang won't be over till Saturday so you can have some time to decompress."

"Thanks dad."

"Look I know you can't talk about a lot but tell me this-did you at least get the bad guys."

"More or less"

Danny sighed, "Okay"

They went home where they had pizza and soda for dinner, watched some TV then went to bed. Sometime later in the night Steve heard a rustling downstairs so grabbing his SIG out of the nightstand he quielty crept downstairs and followed the sound to the kitchen only to find that it was only Grace in the fridge. She closed the door and let out a gasp, "Dad you scared me half to death! and what are you doing with your gun?"

"Heard a noise, thought it was a robber...Honey it's 3:00AM, why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep...came down here for some hot chocolate, want some?"

"Sure"

She nodded as she got out another cup then looked at him again, "Dad your ankles are going to swell if you don't sit down. Go sit on the couch and I'll bring it over."

Steve nodded as he made his way over to the couch and sat down. A few minutes later Grace came over holding two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to him, "Thank you baby"

"Welcome" She replied as she sat down next to him and took a drink, "So have they started kicking yet?"

"Yes...they started up yesterday."

"How did it feel?"

"Strange at first but then it was wonderful. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"How are you doing-really?"

She thought about this for a moment before answering his question, "Honestly I'm fine...yeah it was a bit scary at first but then I got into this routine and it just became normal after a while. Why?"

"Oh I was just worried that you were having nightmares."

"Oh, no I'm not...haven't had them since that first day; they just kind of got less and less as time went on. I guess my mind got used to it. What about you-do you still have them?"

He looked down and he rubbed his stomach before looking at her, "Yeah but not about my SEAL days."

"Then what?"

"When I was kidnapped by WoFat; even after all these years now they are still there and I can't shake them no matter how hard I try."

"Want to talk about it? You know it might help them go away; I know it helped me."

Steve sighed, "Sometimes it's Danny who's hanging up there by his wrists instead of me and he has me shackled aganist the wall. I can't break free, I just have to sit there while he's doing that to him."

By now she had set her cup down on the table and scooted over to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close, "Anything worse than that?"

Steve gulped, "Uhh yeah, sometimes they are worse."

"Dad it's not good to hold all this in...please talk to me."

He let out a sigh, "Okay...like I said Danny's the one that's bound up and I'm frozen-can't move a damn thing-and Wo Fat is...is on top of him and I'm screaming my lungs out to let him go and to do anything to me just leave my Danny alone. And he just looks over at him and gives me that evil smile that just sends shivers down my back and continues on as Danny's crying out for me. Then he stabs Danny and leaves him there to bleed out in front of me. We look at each other, say I love you, say I wish we had more time in forever then...then he dies. His arm is streched out for me but I can't grab it because I'm tied up. Grace, sometimes those nightmares are so real that I have to jerk myself awake and just stare at him or just wrap myself around Danny."

By now Steve was crying and Grace was holding him tightly then Grace heard a sniffle from behind; she looked over to see Danny standing on the staircase with wide eyes and tears coming down. He raced down the stairs and took Steve into his loving arms, "Oh babe...I didn't know you still had nightmares. You goof, you should've told me, talked to me about it."

"I didn't think you'd love me."

"Steven...oh my god...tisk tisk McGarrett-Williams...listen to me-I love you-when I spoke those vows I meant it, for better or worse."

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around Danny and Danny just soothed him by humming. Grace got up, "Well I'm tired now...thanks dad for opening up to me. It really ment a lot. Love you both."

"Love you sweetie"

"Danno loves you monkey"

She smiled, "Danno, I haven't been a monkey in a while."

"But you will always be my monkey." Danny replied as Grace went to her bedroom. Then he looked back at Steve who was staring at him, "Stop staring-I am right here babe and I'm not going anywhere."

"Just checking...come on let's get to bed."

"Great idea"

**AN: Sry it took so long to update-life's been busy...please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thanks for the reviews! they make me feel better, i've had a sinius infection and now it's turned into a cold but i want to thank ya'll for reviewing! i've forewarded in time a little bit but i'm going to tell what happened at the party.**

**Chapter 12: 8 months**

The welcome home party went as planned without anything happening and everyone had a great time. Of course Ally, Vanessa and Michael didn't want to leave Grace's side the whole time; they were excited that she was back. There was laughter, plenty of food to feed the Navy and plenty of family and friends. The next few months Grace kept getting called on different missions, some short n'some long but they got through it. It still was a bit rough everytime she left but Danny had Steve to lean on and Steve let Danny in on a few things Grace might be doing on some missions even though it was classified but Steve could see it hurt Danny that he couldn't know what Grace was doing so that's why he did it but only wisphering in his ear in the dead of night when everything was slient and you could hear nothing but the waves crashing against the shore.

Now Steve was 8 months along. He was sticking to the doctor's orders about the bedrest and deskduty. Grace was back from a mission, decrompressing through surfing and swimming and shopping with Kono. Today Steve was at home by himself because Grace went shopping with Kono and their other kids were with the Chen-Ho/Kelly clan. He didn't feel like going in to work-he felt tired and kind of out of it for some reason-Danny understood completely as he got up and went in to the office to hold down the fort.

The morning had passed by quicker than Steve had thought and now the afternoon was dragging on as he was straightening up around the house. Putting the dirty clothes in the washer and starting them, going to the kitchen and cleaning up the breakfast dishes when a slight pain hits him as he was putting up a cup. At first he thought one of the babies kicked till a few seconds later a strong pain hit him and he knew it was contractions. Labor had started and his twins did not want to want any longer. He was slowly walking to the couch where he left his phone earlier when another contraction hits him with full force and sends him to his knees.

He's holding his stomach, "Oh god...owww! this is not good" he speaks out loud to no one just trying to get his mind off the pain but it's not working. He crawls a few more inches to the armrest of the couch and grabs his phone just as another hits him harder than before. By now he's sweating and breathing hard as he shakely hits the first speed dial-Danny-and gets voicemail. He tries everyone else and gets their voicemail and now he's all alone. He keeps having contractions every 3 minutes and he knows this is not good. He can tell his twins aren't handling them well and he needs to get to the hospital-like now-so he calls 911 but then passes out from the pain.

A few minutes later he was being woken up by EMS, "Danny, Danny, where is he?"

"He's on his way Sir but right now we have to get you to the hospital."

"How are my twins?"

"In distress...they're not handling the contractions very well but once we get you there and give you an emergency C-section; they'll be out in under a minute."

"Okay...oh god here's another one...owww...that was harder than last time."

"Here just hold my hand. I know it's not Danny's but you can squeeze mine. I'm Sam by the way."

"Thank you"

A couple of more came before they even got there and as soon as they did Steve saw Danny running at full speed, "DANNO! YOU'RE HERE!"

He came up to him and took over where Sam was holding his hand, "Of course I am you goof...sorry about not getting the call earlier-we were out of cell range. How is he doc?"

"Not good...He's BP is higher than expected and the twins are in distress. We're rushing him to have an emergency C-section. You can come with us if you'd like, just put some scrubs on."

"Danno, we haven't even thought of any names yet."

"Thanks Harm. Steven don't worry about the names right now. We'll think of names later." Danny held onto Steve's hand as he ran along side then they slowed down as they got to the room and Danny told Steve he'd be right back. He quickly changed then ran back into the delivery room where they were already getting Steve ready. This time when Danny grabbed onto Steve's hand and looked into his eyes; he could actually see that Steve was scared.

"Danny what if they don't get them out in time? What if I don't make it?"

"Steve, babe, you will make it. I know it, don't think about the 'what if' just focus on the two little additions to our family. I love you so much."

That helped Steve to calm down, "I love you too."

"Okay you ready to meet your twins?"

"Yes" They both said at the same time and Harm nodded as he started cutting. The first one to come out was a beautiful baby girl who gave out a very loud cry then came the handsome baby boy who made a face then cried. Steve and Danny laughed at the same time, "Wow! look at that-our little mircales-healthy and has some set of lungs, must've got that from you babe."

"Shut it."

"So what should we name them?"

"How about Samuel David McGarrett-Williams for our little guy?"

"Sounds wonderful. Okay how about Diana Marie McGarrett-Williams for our babygirl?"

"Beautiful."

"Those are great names guys. You sure know how to put names together. Okay here's your little girl-she's 7.5lbs, 20inches long. And your little guy over there getting cleaned up is 7lbs, 12inches."

Harm handed Diana to Steve who stopped whimpering once she looked up and saw Steve, "Aloha little one, welcome home. Danny look she smiled at me!"

"Awww babe you're so cute when you get emotional."

"And here's your little guy Danny."

He handed Samuel to Danny who was making cute little baby noises, "Hey there...well looks like there's going to be a mini me, sorry about the height thing but you know what they say-good things come in small packages-believe me I'm a great person so don't worry I'll make you feel taller than you are."

Steve was just smiling at Danny talking to Sam about his height. Harm had finished up with Steve, "So you ready to go back to your room?"

"Yes" They both said as they handed the babies over to the nurses who put them into little cribs to wheel to their room. By now Steve was getting tired and Danny was exhausted also. Steve fell asleep on the way to the room which was normal and once they got settled, Danny thanked Harm before he left then got in the chair to get a little comfortable before he too fell asleep.

**AN: Okay stopped here..seemed like a good place...please review**


End file.
